1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fiber optic testing devices. The invention more particularly concerns the testing of a duplex fiber optic connector where each optical fiber of the duplex fiber optic connector is tested one at a time by a single fiber optic connector receptacle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Testing of optical connectors is important so that the user of the fiber optic connector knows the characteristics of the fiber optic connector and its associated optical fiber. Such characteristics include the attenuation loss and insertion loss of the fiber optic connector. These characteristics are then used to choose appropriate components during the design phase of a fiber optic based system.
One known testing apparatus tests one optical fiber at a time. The testing apparatus includes a single ferrule receiving bore for receiving the ferrule of the fiber optic connector. Once the testing is completed, the test data of each fiber optic connector is recorded by the test equipment and often is input manually by an operator into a computer or is recorded manually on a sheet of paper, and, at best, the test results are stored on the test equipment and linked to a serial number which might exist or not on the tested connector by means of a label attached to the connector. The testing of duplexed fiber optic connectors poses a special problem since each connector of the duplexed connectors is tested individually, thus two sets of test results will be obtained, in the case of a duplex connector. It is crucial to separate and link the correct test information to the correct fiber being tested. Once the first fiber optic connector of the duplexed fiber optic connectors is tested, the one fiber optic connector is removed from the ferrule receiving bore of the testing apparatus. Then the second fiber optic connector of the duplexed fiber optic connectors is inserted into the ferrule receiving bore of the testing apparatus and tested. The operator then records the data. Hopefully the operator enters the correct data for the respective fiber optic connectors, and when the operator inserted the second fiber optic connector of the duplexed fiber optic connectors, hopefully, the operator did not accidentally re-insert and re-test the first fiber optic connector of the duplex fiber optic connectors, nor forget to mark such connector with the correct serial number or other identifier of the tested connector.
One type of testing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/012,504, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,728, and one type of data reading and recording apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/183,525. Both U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/012,504, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,728, and 11/183,525 are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Both patent applications utilize radio frequency identification devices (RFID). Typically, radio frequency identification systems incorporate an antenna or coil, a transceiver (with decoder), and a transponder (RE tag). Often times the antenna and the transceiver are packaged together so as to form a reader or interrogator. The transponder includes a transponder antenna and an integrated circuit chip attached to the transponder antenna. The antenna or coil emits a radio wave which induces an electrical current in the antenna of the transponder. The electrical current then activates the integrated circuit chip of the transponder. The integrated circuit chip can then transmit information through the antenna of the transponder via radio waves back to the antenna or coil. Information can be stored on the integrated circuit as either read only memory or read/write memory.
Radio frequency identification devices can be either active or passive. An active system includes a transponder which contains its own power source. In contrast, in a passive system the transponder obtains the energy from the radio waves emanating from the antenna or coil so as to enable the transponder to operate and transmit information. A transponder operating in accordance with the active system is able to transmit information to the antenna or coil over a greater distance than is a transponder operating in accordance with the passive system. However, the transponder operating in accordance with the active system is larger than the transponder operating in accordance with the passive system. Furthermore, typical transponders operating in accordance with the passive system contain integrated circuit chips that have read only memory. Examples of radio frequency identification components are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626; 5,448,110; 6,118,379; 6,147,655; 6,424,263; 6,429,831; 6,445,297; 6,451,154; and 6,677,917. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626; 5,448,110; 6,118,379; 6,147,655; 6,424,263; 6,429,831; 6,445,297; 6,451,154; and 6,677,917 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Connectors and panels or patch panels are also known in the art. Known connectors include fiber optic connectors and electrically conductive connectors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,674, and 5,481,634 disclose a fiber optic cable having a fiber optic connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,674, and 5,481,634 are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The fiber optic cable disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,634 includes a fiber optic connector. Attached to the fiber optic connector is a strain relief boot. Formed as part of the optic connector is a release lever. The fiber optic connector disclosed therein conforms to the LC style of fiber optic connectors.
Thus, there is a need for the accurate recordation of test data concerning duplexed fiber optic connectors having optical fibers.